


Lack Of Decorations? Not On My Watch

by GhostwithShotgun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, against derek's will of course, redecorating the loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostwithShotgun/pseuds/GhostwithShotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't really fond of the loft, but there is one thing that disturbs him more than the rest. Derek's lack of christmas decorations. Stiles decides to do something about that, wether Derek likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack Of Decorations? Not On My Watch

Stiles looks around the loft, not really knowing what seems off. But it's something, and he's going to find it out. Luckily, it doesn't take long. When he looks out of the window and spots the windows of other homes, he's figured it out. _This place is suffering from a severe lack of christmas decoration!_

"Derek, you grumpy ball of fur! I know you're in here, so get your ass into this room. We're having a talk." he says and goes to sit in the sofa. He was really here because Scott wanted Stiles to tell Derek to hurry up with some research. Scott was apparently busy with his anniversary with Kira. But really, the lack of christmas spirit is of bigger concern, at least on Stiles' list of concerns. He impatiently bounces his leg up and down while looking out trough the window. He can see huge snowflakes falling down. That's going to be a bitch to drive home in. At least he can now officially say that he's done with the christmas shopping for this year. Scott's present is laying in the jeep right now. 

"What do you want, Stiles?" Stiles almost jumps at the sound of the voice behind him. He turns around and sees Derek stand behind the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest and the standard grumpy face. Stiles stands up to level them out a bit.

"Really, Scotty sent me here to tell you to hurry up with the research. But I've discovered a more pressing matter." he says, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"And what on earth could that be?" he asks, his voice laced with sarcasm. Stiles decides to ignore that for now.

"Your lack of christmasness! There is not a single thing in here that is even related to Christmas! I'm actually worried about you. Are you alright?" the last two sentences are meant as jokes, and he's happy to see that Derek seems to get that, as he rolls his eyes again. _I'm surprised his eyes haven't stuck up there. Wait, can they actually stick?_

"I'm not really into Christmas. I don't get what all the fuss is about." Derek replies, and Stiles almost takes it as an insult. This requires his intervention. And it requires it right now.

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow." he says and starts to leave the loft.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks him, closer than Stiles would have thought. It was a bit creepy how quietly Derek could follow people.

"Leaving, if you didn't notice. I'll be back tomorrow night, and then the research should be done, to avoid the wrath of Scott." he answers, and Derek shrugs.

"Alright. We'll see if it's done by then. I think I'll take my chances with Scott otherwise." he says, and Stiles chuckles a bit. 

"Yeah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." he says before closing the door behind himself. As soon as it's closed, he picks his phone up and sends a text to his dad that he's going to be a bit late. He simply can't allow Derek to not have a christmas decorated home. He just can't. He quickly returns to the jeep, and drives off to the nearest shop.

**************

He is having trouble deciding what lights, and how many, to get. He sort of want to get al of them, but that would be crossing the borders by miles. He also sort of wants to stick to one color scheme, but he can't make up his mind about if he wants to go blue/white/silver or red/gold. When he sees the lights in contrast to the green of the christmas tree in the shop, he decides to go with red/gold. That makes the whole thing easier. It's still not easy, though. He finds a christmas tree in a good size first, then he goes for lights to put up in the windows, and along the stairs to Derek's bedroom. Then he goes to find a wreath for the door. That is much harder than it seems. He spends at least ten minutes choosing one out of the three best ones. He goes for one decorated with a ribbon in gold and red, and some small fake apples and cinnamon. Next on the agenda: stuff to decorate the tree with. He finds tinsel and loads of baubles, almost too many to choose from, and then a beautiful, golden star. 

As he makes his way through the shop to pay for everything, he picks up some stuff along the way; kitchen towels, table cloth, small Santas, candles and blankets and such. He also finds some ginger bread and mulled wine. He pays for everything, and is surprised by how little it actually costs. He would have expected a lot more. _Not complaining, though. More money for me!_ When he's finally packed everything into the jeep, it's been two hours since he left Derek's loft. 

"Dad is probably worried out of his ass." he mutters to himself as he sits down in the driver's seat. He picks his phone up and dials Scott's number before starting the car. He is backing out of the parking lot when Scott picks up.

"Stiles?" he asks, slightly worried. Stiles think about how weird it is that their lives have taken such a turn that whenever they call each other, they think it's a life-threatening situation.

"Yeah. I could use some help from you and Isaac tomorrow." he says, trying not to driving into someone.

"Tomorrow? What are you up to?" Scott asks, now sounding more confused than worried. 

"Have you noticed the complete lack of Christmas in Derek's loft. Probably not, but I noticed and I'm going to do something about it. I'm on my way home right now, and I've bought everything needed to make that sorry place feel homely over the holidays. I could use some super-werewolf-strength to help me get everything to the loft in one go. If I have to run outside again to grab more stuff, chances are that it will be locked when I get back up." he explains in a quick pace, and by the end of it, Scott is chuckling.

"You really have a death-wish, don't you?" he replies, and Stiles smiles.

"Christmas is worth getting mauled for." he jokes, and Scott laughs.

"Alright. We'll help out. But we won't be staying to help decorate the place. Just getting the stuff there is dangerous enough. Anything else you want us to do?" Scott says, and Stiles thinks for a bit, before getting the best idea in the history of ever.

"Please tell me we can sing christmas carols to make him open the door?" he practically begs. Now he can hear Isaac laughing his ass off in the background. Scott seems a bit more doubtful.

"I don't know, Stiles. That would probably push the limits too f..." he is cut off by someone taking the phone.

"We will do it. We will definitely do it." Stiles hears Isaac say. He grins.

"I knew there was a reason for keeping you around. I'll text you which carol and other details later. Gotta focus on the road right now." he says. The snowing had subsided a bit when he was in the store, but now it was getting back on full strength again.

"Of course. See you tomorrow." Scott says, and Stiles ends the call. He can't help the huge smirk that appears on his face. He can't wait to see which angry expression Derek will put on. Will it be the "I'm-A-Very-Dangerous-Werewolf-And-You-Are-Irritating-Me-Grrrr" or the "You-Have-Approximately-Two-Seconds-To-Run-Before-I-Will-Kill-You-Violently"? Stiles is genuinely curious.

**************

Stiles parks the jeep on the driveway to McCall's. Scott and Isaac have just finished their dinner, so they'll be out in a few minutes. He impatiently taps the steering wheel. He is actually really excited for this, for some reason. And really, spending some time alone with Derek, even though he'll be grumpier than usual, decorating the loft wasn't making the whole thing seem less appealing. 

The door opens, and Scott and Isaac steps outside. Stiles smiles and waves at them. They take one look in through the windows, and Scott look at Stiles disbelievingly before open the door.

"Really? You couldn't have bought a little more things?" he asks sarcastically, and Stiles grins.

"Now that you mentions it, there was some really nice bedsheets at the store..." he jokes, and Scott rolls his eyes before stepping into the car. Isaac follows him, and sits down on his lap. When Scott makes a disapproving sound, Isaac just shrugs.

"There's not enough space for me in the back." he states, and Scott rolls his eyes and grunts, but doesn't make a move to push Isaac somewhere else. Stiles drives as fast as he dares to the loft. He told his dad before he left that he had no idea when he would be coming home, but he might as well make an effort to get back home relatively early. He parks the jeep, and Isaac jumps out as soon as he can. Scott is quick to follow him. Stiles steps out, too, and opens up all the doors so they can reach all the bags and boxes. He also hands Isaac and Scott one santa hat each. When Scott looks skeptical, Stiles forces the hat onto his head.

"It's the least you can do. I'm going to be stuck here for probably hours, trying to set all of this up." he says, and Isaac willingly puts his hat on. Stiles makes a satisfied noise, and then they start to grab whatever they can from the jeep. Stiles is carrying four bags, while Scott is carrying the tree, plus a few boxes with lights. Isaac is carrying the bags with the other things Stiles found, like candles. They start to carefully make their way up the stairs, helping each other. Well, mostly just Stiles and Isaac helping Scott. As soon as they're outside the door, they stand next to each other, and when Stiles counts to three, they start singing.

"Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Holy infant, tender an mild. Sleep in heavenly pea..." they don't even get through the first verse before Derek opens the door. He is frowning slightly. Apparently, he isn't as angry about it as Stiles had thought. _Not yet._ Apparently, he went for the "You're-Slightly-Annoying-And-I-Would-Advice-You-Not-To-Go-Further". But Stiles had no intention to listen to that.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks them. They don't answer, but instead steps inside and puts everything down. Isaac and Scott nods to Stiles.

"We'll take that as our queue." Scott says, and Stiles nods.

"Thanks." he says, and then they're out of the door. Now Stiles is alone with Derek. And he is about to annoy the hell out of him. Stiles takes a moment to reevaluate his decisions in life. He is now willingly alone with a dangerous werewolf with a short temper, that could potentially kill him. And he is about to knowingly annoy him. Stiles can't help but feel a bit nervous. Derek looks at him, requiring an answer to the question he asked. Stiles flashes him a grin.

"We," he point first to himself and then to Derek. ", are decorating this place for Christmas, wether you like it or not." he says, and Derek immediately looks more annoyed. Now he's reached "I'm-A-Very-Dangerous-Werewolf-And-You're-Irritating-Me-Grrrr". 

"I'm guessing it's going to be mostly me, then. But I'm not leaving until this place looks ready for the holidays." he says, and hopes that he sounds confident. Derek just rolls his eyes at him before walking to the kitchen. Stiles is slightly confused about the whole thing going so smoothly, but he'll take it. He looks at all the stuff he got, and sighs on the inside. He have no idea where to start. _I guess I'll get the lights out of the way._

He picks up the ones he's got for the stairs, and opens the package. He takes the lights and goes to the top of the stairs, careful not to step on anything and fall. Well there, he tries to untangle the lights. The lights shouldn't be tangled. They were just unpacked, for God's sake! He sighs as he starts the job of untangling it. It's not too bad, and he should be able to get it done soon enough. He's not really watching where he puts his feet though, and doesn't notice when his feet are pretty much stuck. He does notice when he falls. He barely has any time to process what's happening, before a pair of strong arms are holding him. He looks up, only to find Derek, still wearing a slight frown. Stiles hopes that Derek will blame his heartbeat's fast pace on the fall. Derek lets him go and grabs the lights.

"I'll take care of these. Take something less likely to get you killed." he grumbles, and Stiles mentally high-fives himself. He did it! He made Derek Hale help him decorate the loft! Stiles leaves the lights to Derek, while he goes to put up lights in the windows and placing the pillows, candles and all those things. He's halfway when Derek announces that he's done. He doesn't sound cheerful, exactly, but he doesn't sound as grumpy anymore, either. Stiles points at the box that is left.

"Then you can put the tree up. We'll both decorate it when i'm done with this." he says, and Derek walks over to open the box. Stiles can't say that he isn't surprised. This is going way easier than he had expected. He shrugs. deciding that Derek has figured that Stiles won't leave until it's done so he might as well help. He finishes putting the blanket neatly on the sofa, and then moves on to the next thing.

When he's done, he hears Derek swear under his breath. He turns around, and sees that Derek's only put up half of the tree. Now, he's looking at the instructions with a frown while scratching his head. It looks so much like something out of a cartoon that Stiles almost wants to laugh. He walks over, and takes the instructions out of Derek's hands.

"What are you..." Derek almost growls before Stiles cut him off.

"Instructions are unnecessary. It's easier to figure it out by just looking at the tree." he says before turning the instructions to a paper plane and throwing them across the room. Derek glares at him before returning his attention to the parts on the floor. Stiles grabs one, and sees if it fits with the creation that Derek has built. It does, and when he turns around to grab another one, Derek is already holding it. Stiles backs away slightly to give Derek some space by the tree. Derek turns the part around, trying to make it fit.

"Why not just do as the Hales used to and have a real tree? This fake crap is just frustrating." Derek mutters. Stiles considers to say anything about it, but decides against that. Derek usually doesn't say anything about his childhood, and he's probably not really aware of what he just said. Instead, Stiles walks up to Derek again. He puts his hands over Derek's, and tries to ignore the tingly feeling he gets where their skin is touching, and twists the part a bit. It immediately clicks, and Stiles back away. Derek looks at him with a strange expression. It's probably the least angry Stiles has ever seen him. Instead, there is something else plastered all over his face. It's almost... Affectionate? _No. It can't be that. Derek Hale doesn't do "affectionate"._ When Derek seems to realize what he's doing and puts on the usual frown, Stiles decides to let it go. 

**************

When the tree is, finally, up, Stiles grabs the bag full of decorations for it. He throws the tinsel at Derek, who actually catches it and turns to put it up. While he does that, Stiles decides to take the rest of the decorations out of the bag. It's when he sees the star that they're putting on the top later, he realizes that they've got a problem.

"Derek?" he asks from where he's sitting.

"Hm?" comes the reply. Stiles can't help a tiny smile from escaping when he hears how much more content Derek is than he was just an hour ago. 

"We've got a problem. How are we going to get the star to the top? The tree is way to high." he says, and this time it takes a while before Derek replies. 

"You can just stand on my shoulders. You're not that heavy." he finally says, and Stiles abruptly looks up, even though he knows Derek is on the other side of the tree and can't see him.

"Derek, I will probably fall and break my neck and die." he points out.

"No. I've got you." Derek says, and then he stick his head out to look at Stiles with a smirk. "I've got super-werewolf-powers, you know." he says before disappearing behind the tree again. Stiles chuckles, even though he's getting a bit weirded out. He's never seen this side of Derek before. He never knew Derek could be so... relaxed. He likes it, but it's still weird. 

Stiles then decides that he's had enough. It's so silent when he and Derek aren't talking. It's a comfortable silence, to his surprise, but he still doesn't like it. He tells Derek that he's going outside for a moment, and then walks to his car. He's always got a Bluetooth-speaker in it because the radio broke some time ago, and he needs music in his car. He grabs the speaker, and then returns inside. He climbs up all of the stairs, and comes back to the apartment. 

He place the speaker on the living room table and connects his phone to it. Just as he starts a christmas playlist, Derek announces that he's done with the tinsel. Stiles grabs a box of golden baubles, and tosses another box of red ones to Derek. They walk around the tree in silence, just quietly humming along to the music. It's actually really nice and peaceful, and Stiles can't help but think that he wouldn't mind doing stuff like this more often. When he walks past Derek, he thinks he can see the corner of Derek's mouth actually turning slightly upwards. They pick up new boxes of decorations until they are happy with the look of the tree. Then it's time for the star.

"Derek, are you actually sure about this? Dad probably wouldn't believe you if you told him we were just decorating when he finds me dead." Stiles points out, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"If I could do it with Laura, I can do it with you." he says, and Stiles is quite surprised by the statement.

"You did stuff like this with your family?" he asks, not able to stop himself. Instead of the frown Stiles would have expected, Derek smiles slightly.

"Yeah. Cora used to love Christmas, almost more than you, so my parents always overdid it slightly just to keep her happy. And Laura always wanted to put the star on the top, even though she was too short." he says, and Stiles nods with a happy grin. He gets a picture of a mini-Cora, all dressed up as an elf with a huge smile, Derek and Laura both trying to hide how much they actually liked the holidays. Both of them having a special thing that they liked more than the rest. Derek's parents both working to get the nicest decorations possible, and then watching their kids put them up. And Talia cooking way too much food. Stiles decides to reply in his usual manner to not make everything too sappy.

"More than me? Dude, it's impossible to love Christmas more than me." he says, and makes sure to sound really fake-offended. It earns him a laugh from Derek. An actual _laugh._ Stiles feels warm at the sound. Then Derek suddenly grabs Stiles and puts him on his shoulders. Stiles yelps at the movement. It had been a long time since he'd sat on anyone's shoulders, and he hadn't expected Derek to just lift him up.

"I think you can reach the top without standing up, actually. You're much taller than Laura ever was. The tree is about the same size as we usually had." Derek says as he walks over to the tree. Stiles tries to reach the top while giving his best at ignoring that he's sitting on _Derek's shoulders._ He misses the top, and goes for it again. This time, he gets a better grip and successfully puts the star on. He lets out a noise of victory and can feel Derek reach up to put him down.

When he's back on the floor, Stiles automatically raises his hand for a high-five. He can't actually really believe it when Derek slams their hands together. Stiles decides not to think about it to avoid his brain exploding. Instead, he points to his backpack.

"Take my laptop and choose a christmas movie to watch while I fix some mulled wine and gingerbread for us. I'm not leaving quite yet." he says and makes his way to the kitchen. He whistles along to Jingle Bells as he heats the mulled wine up. While he waits for that, he search the kitchen for cups, and then something good to put the gingerbread on. he finds a huge plate that he decides will do. He puts the gingerbread on it and then carries it to the living room. He lights a few of the candles while he's there. Then he returns to the kitchen, to see that the mulled wine is done. He grabs something to put the kettle on, a mug in each hand and then the kettle itself. He returns to the living room, where he puts everything thing down and sits down next to Derek. Stiles sees that Derek's chosen "Elf". It's a good movie, so Stiles won't complain. Instead, he fills their mugs while Derek puts the laptop on the table and starts the movie. Stiles grabs his cup and leans back. Derek mirrors the motion. They sit pretty close to each other in silence, and Stiles doesn't think he's ever been this calm and still in such a great mood.

They're halfway through the movie, and Stiles is about to drift off. He's tired, and doesn't really care about that he's currently resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Well, maybe he does, but not enough to move away.

"Thank you, Stiles." he thinks he hears Derek say in a soft voice right before he falls asleep, but he's not quite sure. 

**************

Stiles wakes up to the sun stinging his eyes. He groans and stretches a bit. Then he opens his eyes, and finds that he's laying on Derek's sofa under a blanket. The next thing he notices is the smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. He reaches for his phone to check the time, and sees that he's got a lot of texts waiting for him. Most of them from Scott.

**Hey man, how'd it go?**

**Are you still at the loft?**

**He didn't actually kill you, did he?**

**Stiles?**

**Is everything alright?**

Stiles types out a quick reply that everything went according to plan, that he is indeed fine and that he just fell asleep. Then he text his dad the same thing. He's about to check Twitter when Derek walks into the room. He's dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants and a tank top. And he's carrying a plate full of waffles.

"Good morning." he says, with a slight smile. He puts the waffles down in front of Stiles, before picking up his own laptop. He sits back in the sofa, places the laptop in his lap and puts his whole focus to it. Stiles is still not really awake, but he still starts eating. The waffles are actually really tasty. He hadn't expected Derek to be able to make waffles. At least not good ones. It seems like Derek can almost sense what he's thinking.

"I am actually a grown up person, Stiles. I do know how to make basic things." he comments, and Stiles accepts that for now. They continue to sit in silence while Stiles eats and Derek is typing away at the computer. Stiles won't deny that he does sneak a few looks at Derek. He's never seen Derek's daily routine. He's only seen him when he's dealing with werewolf-business. If someone had asked him what Derek wore when he slept, he probably would have said naked or something, not sweatpants and a tank top. If someone had asked him what Derek had for breakfast, he would have suggested baby rabbits, not waffles. If someone had wondered what Derek did after breakfast, Stiles would have replied "going on werewolf-stuff, or to the gym", not sitting at his computer. This was a whole new side of Derek, that Stiles hadn't even thought existed. 

"What's going on in that brain of yours? I can practically hear you thinking." Derek says, and stops Stiles' train of thought. He doesn't really know how to reply.

"Just that this is so much different from how I imagined your day-to-day life." he says, and mentally beats himself up mentally. _Even if I don't know how to reply, it doesn't mean that I gotta say the truth!_ Luckily, Derek doesn't seem to have gone back to his usual mood yet, and simply rolls his eyes with a half-smile. 

"I'm guessing you thought something like I never sleep, is always dressed in dark clothes and only eat meat?" he says, and Stiles huffs out a laugh.

"Something like that, yeah." he admits, and Derek chuckles. Then they go back to being quiet. Stiles is actually enjoying this way more than he should. Then he comes to a horrifying conclusion. This is not good. Not at all. He's never even tried to deny that Derek is amazingly good-looking, but since Stiles had managed to convince himself that Derek still was a fairly bad person, he hadn't really thought about it that much. Now... He's not so sure anymore, because apparently, Derek is the kind of person who lets other people sit on his shoulders to reach something, and chooses to watch comedies when in charge of choosing a movie. The kind of person to make sure a sleeping person is comfortable rather than waking them up, and then makes them waffles for breakfast. The kind of person who, despite not liking it, putting up with teenagers' mischief, and even help them occasionally. It would not be good for Stiles to continue to explore this new side of Derek. All that would lead to would be a very idiotic crush that Stiles definitely didn't need as nothing would ever happen. If something happened, that would almost break the laws of physics. It would be like Lydia all over again. He couldn't let that happen.

He finishes the waffles, and then takes the dirty plate back to the kitchen and puts it in the dishwasher. Then he hurries towards the door.

"My dad wants me to be back home as soon as possible, so I got to dash. Thank you or letting me stay." he says to Derek before leaving the loft faster than he's ever done before. He's not going to stay for longer than absolutely necessary. His heart is beating with a force he didn't know was possible. He wouldn't be surprised of Derek can hear it even though Stiles is now outside. He almost jumps into the jeep, and drives off as soon as he can hear the engine working. He's never been good at handling feelings. It's better for him to escape than risk that Derek figures him out.

**************

Stiles is sitting in front of his laptop, trying to do some homework. It's been a few hours since he left the loft, and it's getting dark outside. He's got a really hard trying to focus, as his mind is still stuck on earlier. He just can't forget the sound of Derek's laugh, or how relaxed he had seemed, or falling asleep on Derek's shoulder, or the whispered "thank you". He just can't. 

He groans and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. He's not going to get anything done anyways. He grabs some ice cream and tries to decide what show he should spend his evening watching. It's still way too early to try and go to sleep. On his way up the stairs he decides that Game Of Thrones will do perfectly fine. He doesn't get to do it, though, as there's someone in his room when he gets back. Derek.

"Woah! Don't do that. Use the door like an ordinary human being." Stiles says, and Derek gives him a grin.

"So now I'm a human being and not a ball of fur?" he asks, and Stiles simply rolls his eyes. He can always pretend his heart isn't starting to race, right?

"I wanted to check on you. You left pretty suddenly this morning, and your heartbeat sounded more like war drums. Almost like it does right now. You're not still scared of me, are you?" he asks, and Stiles shakes his head. He's not scared at all. Haven't been for a while, actually. But still, his hopes of Derek not noticing anything are as crushed as they can be now. Derek just looks confused, and Stiles promise himself not to reveal anything, whatever Derek asks.

"So, what is it then?" he asks, and Stiles hadn't expected a that direct question, even though he should have. He can't really decide how to dodge it.

"It's sort of a natural reaction when a really hot guy is also really sweet deep down." he blurts out before he can think of anything else. _Damn it! I need to stop this._ Derek just looks slightly surprised and raises an eyebrow. Stiles is mentally beating himself up. He's such an idiot! He really feels like leaving the room right now, but he figures that really won't do much. He settles on just staring at the floor. Derek is smart enough to figure the rest out by himself. 

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Derek asks, and Stiles continues to study the floor. He notices a stain from the chocolate pudding he'd eaten last week. He really has to clean that up.

"That depends on what you think, but probably, yes." Stiles mumbles. He can see Derek's feet moving closer to him and swallows. He has no idea what's going on in Derek's mind right now. Probably something like "Maim. Kill. Rip his throat out. Stupid teen."

"If it's what I think, you won't mind me doing this." Derek says as he lifts Stiles chin. Stiles is almost expecting a punch, but that doesn't really go with the smirk that's plastered on his face. Stiles doesn't really get to process what's going on before Derek has pressed their lips together. 

Stiles doesn't react for a second. His brain can't seem to get what is happening. He doesn't really know how long it takes for him to start kissing back. It might be a whole minute, or just a fraction of a second. But he do kiss back eventually. Derek lets Stiles' chin go, and moves his hands to his hips instead to pull him closer. Stiles puts his arms around Derek's neck, and can feel the slightest tingle from Derek's stubble. Stiles can feel his heart jump at the sensation. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this.

Neither of them takes the kiss further than light pecks, but that's more than enough for Stiles. They break apart, and Derek smiles before turning towards the window. He turns back to look at Stiles when he's halfway out.

"I'll be back with the research for Scott tomorrow." he says with another smirk before disappearing into the dark. Stiles instead flops down on his bed with a stupid grin plastered on his face. If he had known that invading Derek's home would lead to this, he would have done it so much earlier. 

_Maybe having absolutely no filter when it comes to both actions and speaking isn't so bad, after all._


End file.
